the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Xcalibar (Clan Hiraeth)
Quicklook While most Faes have no feelings what so ever Xcalibar has all of them. He cries when other dragons are sad, laughs when they are happy, wants to kill some fools when they're mad, etc etc, but his feelings mostly come out when people talk about his mate Crisiux. If you so much as dare make a passing comment about her when he's in earshot of you. You better say sorry or he will do everything in his power, which happens to be a lot since he's second in command, to make the rest of your life suck. Story (How he got here) As Xcalibar quickly flied away from the old long dead tree that he and many other gen one Faes had called home, the words that the magical tree had spoke to him kept replaying in his mind like a lyric to a song that you couldn't get out of your head. You asked me when you'll fit in and i'm here to tell you that you never will, no one will ever love you or see you as a friend, you will never be needed, and you'll never have a place in this world, and when you die you will die alone your limp body bathed in nether sun or moonlight as you lie on one of the highest parts of Focal Point, no one will search for you or wonder were you went and the only time something will find your body will be a starving Sakura Owl eating your corpse hoping that you will help it live another day but as it gobbles down your lifeless body wincing at how terrible you taste it will die right there because you don't deserve to be helpful of useful to anything in the land of Sornieth. Tears fell from his tiny eyes as the words repeated over and over again in his head. Xcalibar stopped flying when he realized what was in front of him. A steel colored Mirror seemed to be building a next, it looked like she had no help with her and by the looks of it was struggling to build the den. Xcalibar suddenly knew what he had to do, this was his only chance to prove that tree that it was wrong and he wasn't useless. The only useless thing will be that tree after this! ''He said in his head as he grabbed a twig the size of him off a branch and flu to the nest. He then heard the snapping of sticks behind him as a voice growled. "Just what do you think your doing?" Xcalibar turned to see the mirror from earlier looming over him, her Arcane eye's glowing with anger in the moonlight. "I....I.....I."He stumbled to get the words out as he was completely in aw from the mirror. "I'm trying to help you." As he final got the words out the mirror's face softened and her claws stopped digging into the ground. "Oh...You are?" She said smiling when she saw the twig in his claws. "Yeah." He beamed, his confidence now at an all time high. "Well maybe after you help me with this you can help me start this clan to." She said, almost making Xcalibar drop his twig in shock. "That means the tree ''was ''wrong..." He murmured a bit to loud. "What?" The Mirror asked, looking back from the mess of a next she was making. "Nothing!" Xcalibar shouted flying over to drop his twig into the next. Personality Xcalibar is just a little ball of emotion. Every single one of his emotions are to the extreme which in high pressure situations is not very helpful. He is somewhat jealous of how everyone seems to be easily friends with his mate Crisiux but luckily this hasn't gotten him into any trouble or fights with her. Eon has told Xcalibar to not leave the clan as his emotions could get him into trouble. Appearance Xcalibar is very tiny with a length of 1.21M and a wingspan of 1.04M. His body color is Obsidian and his wings are Teal (just like his mates), and it has been said that he might have the color Slate on him even though no one has seen it. He wears a black fedora and a red wrap around his neck. He wings have a pair of Sapphire feathered wings under them to help him fly faster, because he couldn't keep up with Crisiux. He also wears a teardrop citrine ring on his hand. Relationships WIP Abilities Xcalibar has no abilities of any kind, unless having very heighten emotions is an ability. Other Before Ironspine joined the clan and after Xcalibar told Crisiux about the tree they together went everywhere in the Starwood Strand to find that tree and when they did they tore it to shreds and collected all of its magic into a jar and Xcalibar carries with him as it was his old home he also carries a twig from it, and if you go to were that tree was you will find a sign that states. ''"This tree once told my mate that he was the most useless thing alive, well look at it now with its limbs and pieces so small that not even a Fae could use it to make a home." Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Male Category:Fae Category:Clan Leader